A Life nearly lost, feelings revealed
by MaxWriter452
Summary: A story inspired by the Maximum Ride movie that is suppost to come out some time soon: What do you think would happen if you died today? Janine almost did, what does Nick feel? T because its a teen romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's me again. I know I haven't started any stories with more than just one chapter, but I'm working on it! Trust me!**

**Peace out- MaxWriter452**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Maximum Ride concept in this one shot, but I do own my characters!

(Lines represent a change in point of view, between first and third), Now On With this story

* * *

"What's that sound?" A pipe bursting, I thought, just great. We were having such a nice time filming my favorite scene, the one there Max (me, Janine) and the whole flock get make overs. Nick looked ridicules in that long black wig.

"James! Get the kids out of here!" James, who was playing Iggy at this point, started shooing the younger cast out of the building. "Janie, "said Katie, who was still holding the stuff bear prop."What about you?" "I'll be right out, sweet heart; I just have to go get ." She nodded and went to go stand by Christina, whose mouth (for once) was closed. Jared latched onto my leg. "I'm staying with you." "Nick!" I yelled, "I need you to take Jared." Nick came in from outside and detangled Jared from my leg, and then rushed out.

I was in the middle of the building, trying to unlock Total's cage, when the pipe exploded. Total free and ran outside. I, on the other hand, was stuck under the fallen set. Which was on fire? Great, just great. I tried to remove the debris off my lower body, but I found that I was too weak to do so. As far as I could tell, I had a gash in the side of my head, a broken leg and maybe a few ribs too. The smoke was filling my lungs too quickly, I couldn't breathe past it. I blacked out.

* * *

Outside the building the rest of the cast was awaiting Janine's return. "Nick?" asked little Katie, "Is Janie going to be okay?" "I don't know," he answered. Even though he didn't say so, he was ready to go in after her if she didn't come out soon. "She should be out by now. She only went to get Total." Katie stated. Then the building exploded into flames. A minute later, a small black dog emerged from the smoke. Total was here, but there was no Janine. "I'm going in. James, make sure the kids stay here and call the fire department." Nick ripped his black prop shirt and covered his mouth against the smoke with it. "Janine... Janine!" Nick called her name over and over as he searched through the wreckage, pushing rubble and broken sets away left and right. He heard faint sirens as he neared the middle of what used to be building.

He also spotted a human limb, sticking out from under a broken set. "Janine! JANINE!" He pushed aside the rubble that had covered the bottom half of her body and picked her up, she was unconscious."I'm going to get you out of here," he promised to her limp form. With great difficulty he stayed conscious and made his way to the source of the sirens. When he emerged from the burning building, he sank to his knees, still holding Janine tightly to his chest. The firemen tried to take her from him, but he protested. He laid her on a stretcher and made sure she got attention. He pushed away all help until she was loaded into the ambulance and he got in with her. The whole ride to the hospital he had on hand in hers and one hand holding an oxygen mask to his face. They were seven minutes away when she went into cardiac arrest.

* * *

SOME TIME LATER

Beep... beep... beep...

What in the world? I thought when I woke up. I was on a soft bed, in a brightly lit room. It was strange…. Considering that I remember blacking out inside a burning building. As the beeping noise continued, I became aware of some one's breathing next me. I opened my eyes to the burning white light in hope of finding out where I was and who was with me. In the chair next to my bed was Nick, asleep, his head resting on his crossed arms, which were resting on the edge of my bed. The beeping was coming from a heart monitor, so apparently we were in a hospital. I turned my head, finding that every move I made gave me excruciating pain. Tubes were connected to me all over, my arms, my nose. I touched my face, finding that there was only an oxygen tube under my nose.

Hearing the movement I had made, Nick raised his head. His tear-streaked face was filled with sorrow. "Janine, are you awake?" he asked in a near whisper. When I didn't answer, he shook his head and then laid it head back down. "Nick..." My voice was scratchy from the smoke and not being used for who knows how long. His head jerked up, his eyes filled with hope. "Janine? Are you awake? Can you hear me?" "Nick… what…." He stood up and sat next to me. "I'm here, I'm here." He ran his hand over my hair, the only part of me that wasn't screaming in agony. The sadness in his eyes deepened. "The doctor said you night never wake up." I had come within inches of my death, yet I didn't even know it. "Nick, what happened?" He sighed and sat back down in the chair. "When you went to get Total, the pipe burst. You were unconscious when I got to you, and you went under cardiac arrest in the way to the hospital. You have broken leg, three bruised ribs and a fractured skull. The cast was told that you were in a coma and might never wake up; in fact I should call them now to tell them. You can go back to sleep." He dialed his cell phone as we walked out.

Even though he closed the door on his way out, I could hear what he was saying. "Yes, it is good news. Do you really think I'd call otherwise?" "She's awake. She's in pain, but she's awake." "Trust me, Cameron, I am, but I keep blaming myself. I was such an idiot to let her go in, she could have died!" I could hear him starting to cry. "I know I have to tell her, but I can't and now she would take it the wrong way." "Ya, they can come over." "Sure, fifteen minutes." He took a breath or two to compose himself then he stepped back into my room. He looked tortured seeing me, literally, on my death bed. "I just talked to Cameron and they'll be over in fifteen minutes." He sat on the edge of my bed. "Nick." He looked at me. "Why did you come after me?" He looked at the wall and then closed his eyes. "Jane, do you have any idea how much pain the cast would be in, had you died? When I came out Katie was crying." A silent tear rolled down his check. "Nick..." He hastily wiped away the tear and stood up. "I'll be right back. Try to get some rest, you'll need it." After he left, I fell asleep and awoke to voices.

"You said she was awake!" "I know, you'll just have to wait." There was a cry to my left, "Janie, please wake up." Katie was here! My eyes flew open to see the cast surrounding my bed, little Katie on my left, Nick on my right. "Janie!" Katie jumped up onto my bed, making me wince as she hit my legs. Seeing this, she immediately hopped off. "Nick," Cameron motioned from the door, where he had been standing. "Come on; let's get you something to eat." Nick's eyes flicked to me. "She'll be fine, Nick." Cameron led Nick out into the hallway. After the door closed there was an eerie silence, but James broke it. "He's worried about you, ya know." "How do you know that?" I questioned. "Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that expect for bathroom breaks, he hasn't left your side the whole three days that you've been here. We tried to get him to come back to the hotel, but he always says 'No, I'm staying with her.'" Wow, maybe he did care about me, but I didn't really expect that. I mean, three whole days? Then it hit me, three whole days meant I might not be able to film again. I needed to be able to film, to be with this cast. They had become like family. As I panicked, my heart had gone into overdrive and my throat had closed off. My vision started to dim, but I could still hear everything. The little ones, crying, not knowing what was wrong. James calling someone on his phone. "Nick, how do you calm her down?" _"Why?" _"Because I think she's having a panic attack."_ "I'll be there as soon as I can." _A nurse was first to respond. I heard her telling them that they needed to stay out of my room for now. Then she started talking to me, trying to get me to calm down. The Nick, looking frantic, burst into the room. The nurse started yelling at him to get out, but he ignored her and sat on the edge of my bed. "Janine, I need to know what's wrong." His voice was clam and steady. I started clawing at my throat, hoping he'd get the message. "She can't breathe," he told the nurse, sounding as if he was the one in agony. "Sir, I need you out," the nurse told him again. Then I blacked out, probably from the lack of oxygen going to my brain.

The thing was, I had blacked out, but I had gone into an out-of-body experience. I could see Nick and the rest of the cast outside my door. Nick was pacing the hallway and Cameron was trying to talk him into calming down. "Janine will be fine, Nick. She's a fighter, she won't give up." Nick turned to Cameron. "Then explain to me why I'm not in there." He ran a hand through his hair and continued pacing. The nurse and doctor came out of my room and Nick ambushed them. "How is she?" The nurse answered. "She's conscious and stable, you can go in." My vision shifted and I was looking out my own eyes. The cast filed back in, but I kept looking at the door, Nick was still outside. "He'll come in when he's ready." said Cameron. "What was that about? James said you had a panic attack." I sighed; I really didn't want to explain. "I thought that I wouldn't be able to film and I would lose you guys. I need you, we're like family." I know I sounded pathetic, but they took it to heart. "Don't worry, you'll always have us." Cameron said, as he patted my head. My eye lids started to droop; apparently when I was out they had sedated me, again. "Get some sleep Kido, you need it."

When I next woke up, most of my smaller burns had healed and Nick was still beside me, this time on a makeshift bed. "Nick, you idiot." He jolted awake. "Why- What's wrong?" he asked still half asleep. "Why are you still here?" He looked at me questioningly. "Do you want me to leave?" I shook my head, only to remember a second later that any movement I made resulted in pain. "Don't move," he said getting up to sit next to me on my bed. "Thanks for the warning," he chuckled at my sarcasm. "Why are you still here?" I asked again. "Janine, if you haven't figured the answer to that question out, then we seriously need to talk." He tuned to face me. "Jane, I'm here because I love you." "I don't believe you." He looked astonished. "What more proof do you need? I've been at your side from four whole days, the doctors had to literally restrain me so I didn't follow your mangled body into the operating room, I haven't slept through a night because I wake up knowing that there is a possibility that I might never see you open your eyes again. I love you, Jane, with all my heart and if you can't see that then maybe I should just leave. He stormed out, tears rolling silently down both of our faces. My heart monitor was beeping annoyingly fast, fast enough for an attack, but I could still breathe.

* * *

After Nick stormed out, he medially regretted it. He might have given her another attack. He started pacing the halls as he thought. He was such an idiot, he should have stayed calm, and her nurse had said that any agitation could cause her heart to beat too fast. He was at the other end of her hallway when a nurse ran past him with a cart, the kind you needed to restart someone's heart. He didn't know it was for her until the nurse ran into her room. He sprinted down the hallway as tear rolled down his face.

The last thing they'd done was fight. He was so stupid, he'd given her a heart attack and now she was flat lining and possible dead. The nurse came out, shaking her head. He came to a dead stop. He was too late; he had pushed her heart too far. His tears became uncontroable silent sobs as he walked to her door. His sobs started racking his body as he walked to her bed, where she still looked so peaceful. As he collapsed to his knees next to her bed, he became aware of little details. Little details like the sound of air passing in and out of her mouth, the slight up and down of her chest, and the slow but steady beep of the heart monitor. "I'm sorry," he said climbing up next to her on the bed. "I'm so, so sorry." Carefully avoiding her IV, burns, and ribs, he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

After I took about my wires and the nurse found out it was a false alarm, she told me to get some sleep. I was awoken by arms wrapping around my waist and someone saying "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." "Nick?" I turned my head towards him. "I know, I know. I'm an idiot and I'm sorry I left, I shouldn't have. I almost lost you, I did lose you." Now it was my turn to be confused. "What?" "I saw the crash cart. You flat lined," He said, a look of confusion on his face.

"Nick, I took off my wires. I was coming after you. The nurse only came because the machine said I was dying." He sat up and turned away. "Oh, is that all?" He stood and went to the door, I had to say something. "Oh, and by the way, I believe you know." He turned to face me, still at the door, ready to leave. "Why the sudden change of heart?" I thought about what the nurse had told me. "The nurse, she said something about you." He raised an eyebrow, silently asking me to tell him what she said. "Do you really want to know exactly what she said?" He nodded. "She said 'I bet your going to give that boyfriend of yours a heart attack.' I said I had no boyfriend and then I asked why she thought you were my boyfriend and she told me where she found you sleeping on her routine check ups. The first two nights, when I was more severely injured you slept on the make-shift bed, next to me, holding my hand. Then last night she said you were next to me on my bed, curled protectively around me, muttering 'I love you' every so often." Nick looked kind of embarrassed.

"You probably think it's stupid." He stated looking at the ground. "No, I don't, but I do think you're an idiot for not getting enough sleep." He smiled. "What's so funny?" I asked, offended. "You're the one in the hospital bed, and you're telling me that I should get some sleep." I rolled my eyes and turned over. I felt Nick climb on to my bed behind me. "Nick, in your own bed please." "Why? This bed is so much more comfortable." I opened my mouth to reject, but Nick beat me to it. "It's not like we could do anything, I mean, look at you!" I growled. "O-kay, off!" I turned to face him and started to push him off the bed. "Hey, would you quit it? You're going to be released tomorrow, and there is no way on Earth I'm sleeping on that junk, "he said pointing to the unmade make-shift bed on the side of my own bed. "Come on," he said, pressing his nose against mine, "Please? I won't do anything too bad."

Then I kissed him, knowing that's what he was going for. In shock he fell off the bed. "Wh-what was that for?" I had actually made Nick stutter. I had to cover my mouth to keep in the giggles. "It g-got you off the bed," I said laughing. He stood up, a look of playful-anger on his face. "That's it! It's final, I'm stay with you in your bed tonight," he said as he carefully climbed up on my bed. I sighed, giving in. After all, I was in no place to argue. "I love you Janine Luis," I heard him whisper as I tuned to my side. "I love you too, Nickolas Gray, " I whispered back. With that we both fell into a restful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hellloo World! Yes, I'm back! With summer and all (plus some encouraging) I just thought I might start writing again with more ideas. And if you have suggestions I'll take them. (no londer a one shot) Onto the story!

Peace, Love… and books! – MaxWriter452

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Maximum Ride, but I do own my characters and my plot, so not stealing!

* * *

Yes! Today I get out of the hospital, finally... but of course there was the whole "bed-rest till the rest of my injures heal". I had to be in a wheel chair due to the broken leg and skull thing, which really sucked because I was practically useless. Which brings us to the current dilemma of getting past the paparazzi to the waiting car and then to the plane. This was defiantly not going to be easy.

Inside my hospital room, everyone was creating a master plan for getting me out unnoticed. Me? I was changing out of that horrible hospital gown and into what Katie called "street clothes", aka not what I wanted to be wearing. Christina had insisted that I wear a skirt and 'flow-y' blouse to hide my cast on my leg and the fact that I had bandages nearly covering my entire torso. Every inch of me was still sore, but I managed to get into the clothes without killing myself, yeah me!... not.

_Knock, knock_

"What?" I yelled through the door of the bathroom, "I'm almost done."

Nick answered in his semi-short way that he had returned to, "We have a plan that will get you out noticed."

* * *

As I wheeled myself back into the room, Nick started to explain the not-so elaborate plan that they had come up with. Basically, I was unrecognizable without my hair, which they had to shave off to reconstruct and bandage my skull… sadness…, but I was just going to go out the back when they went out the front into the mob of paparazzi. We split up into two groups to see who would go with whom. Cameron, our wonderful group chaperone/press agent said he would go out the front right off the bat. That just left everyone else.

Christina started off, "Janine, I think that everyone should go out the front to make it more believable, so you know the paparazzi buy it and then they won't suspect-

"No," Nick interjected, looking directly at me, "She needs to have someone with her." The silent message there was '_We really need to talk_'. I'm guessing it was about the whole kiss thing that happened last night, not good… really not good.

"Ok," Christina continued to the group, "That is actually a good idea, considering the fact that Nick hasn't left the hospital very often. Now we just need to make up a story so we don't sound fake." With that everyone started spouting ideas left and right. They finally decided that they would say that there were complications with one of the surgeries, giving us enough time to get to the studio's house/mansion. Well, here goes nothing…

* * *

As most of the cast headed to the front of the hospital, Nick and I headed to the rear of the hospital with to the car that was headed to the airport. The silence between us was extremely awkward and only broken by the sound of the wheels on my chair turning round and round. We steered down the maze of halls and reached the back door before either one of us trying to break the silence that we had been encased in. Nick sat down in a chair outside one of the very last rooms before the back exit.

"Janine," he started, turning my chair so I faced him, "what was that last night?" I blushed bright red as I started to think. _What _did_ I mean by kissing him? What if he was just kidding about the whole thing and didn't mean for anything to come of it? I had been in the hospital, and people are known to do stupid things when someone they know gets hurt…_

"Um…" _What do I say?_ "I don't know…" I stuttered with my response, _Could I ask him to forget the whole thing? He kind of confessed his love to me and I was half asleep when I said it back… _

"You don't know." He stared blankly back at me. "You don't know… that's all you can say?" After that the silence was deafening, I had said the completely wrong thing and totally blown it. What was he going to think of me now? I couldn't really tell because all he did was get up and start walking me to the car.

The ride to the airport and the flight to our current residence, aka the studio's mansion, were completely awkward and unsetting between Nick and I, everyone else was living life as normal. The only contact we had was through that stupid wheel chair, he didn't even offer to carry me up or down the plane's steps (James did). What had I done?

* * *

Sorry it is so short, but shorter chapters mean more updates! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so… This is going to be an on and off story. High School does not do kindly with free time! But enjoy the chapter!

Peace, love, books! – MaxWriter452

**Disclaimer**: All I own is my characters, my plot and…. a PB&J!

* * *

As we reached the cast house (more like cast mansion really) I was so thankful to get out of the car. You could probably cut the tension with a knife it was so think. Nick had not said anything the whole trip, he just looked out the window the entire time. I don't even know what I can do to fix what I've done, I don't know if there is even a way. The loud sound of gavel under my wheel chair broke me out of my little though bubble, into the conversation that the rest of the cast had been having.

"... Maybe like something romantic and fun," Chirstina ended her probably long sentence.

"What? No way, I want something with action," said James, trying (and failing) to mimic martial arts from some movie.

"Can we watch something with ponies in it?" Katie asked sweetly, trying her 'B Eyes' on me (curse James Patterson for making those). I was so tired I felt like I could sleep for a month, so I was ready to say yes to about anything. Luckily Cameron intervened, saying something along the lines of "Agree on one movie". We ended watching some movie that had something that made everyone happy. When we finally reached the house, everyone went get everything set up in the living room on the fist floor as Cameron wheeled me into the living room and set me comfortably on one of the many couches. About half way through the movie I started to nod off, catching some, if not any, of the movie. The next thing I knew I was being carried to my current room on first floor.

"Thank you, Cameron," I mumbled, the way I was being held against his lulling me back to sleep. As a fell into the blackness of sleep, the last thing I smelled was cinnamon.  
Wait, Cameron doesn't smell like cinnamon!

* * *

As Janine started to nod off during the movie, Nick felt a pang in his chest. She didn't know that she meant so much to him. Even when she was covered in bruises an burns, even when the doctors had to removed most of her hair, even now as she lay sleeping wrapped in bandages, she was beautiful to him. Not hot, as the magazines and fan boys said she was, but beautiful. He had been in his own little world on trip back to the house, thinking about what she had said earlier. She didn't know why she kissed him at the hospital, he hoped that it was the same reason he had told her he loved her.

Nick glanced back at the TV to see the credits rolling, he hadn't paid enough to know what they were watching. Probably something that the kids had picked out. Everyone was groggily heading off to bed. Cameron was already deep asleep on the one of the couches, snoring. Nick walked over to where Janine was asleep, head resting on the side of her couch. Picking her up bridal-style, he cradled her to his chest. As he did so, she rested her head against on his shoulder and cuddled inward.

"Thank you, Cameron." She mumbled. Nick's heart dropped. Why did she think that he was Cameron? Oh right, she probably thought he ignored her on the trip back. That was a stupid thing to do. He set her on her bed on the first floor, trying to untangle her clenched fist from his shirt. He couldn't, without waking her up, so he ended up sliding off his shirt. She brought it to her chest, cuddling it like a teddy bear.

"Goodnight, Janine," He whispered as he kissed her bandaged forehead, "Goodnight my sweet 'Maximum'." With that he snuck out of her room, not hearing her mumbled response.  
"I love you, my 'Fang'."


End file.
